Realization
by eaglesgrl365
Summary: Simon was ready, he was going to admit his feelings for Chloe. He wouldn't make her wait, she deserved better than subtle flirting and holding hands. but some things aren't meant to be, and sometimes you're too late. Simon/?, Derek/?, Chloe/?.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own nothin.

This takes place after Chloe, Tori, Derek and Simon arrive with Andrew at the safe house for supernaturals. It's in Simon's point of view.

* * *

I needed to talk to Chloe, but couldn't find her. I'd been dropping hints, holding her hand and flirting but I'd just decided she deserved more than subtle clues. I wanted to tell her how I felt.

The house was big, bigger than two Lyle houses put together and I wasn't used to it yet. I knew that if I found the front door I could get to our bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room, and two of the bathrooms; so that was my goal' find the front door.

I wandered helplessly somewhere on the second floor until I finally found two stairways, one went up, the other went down. I chose to go down.

"Whoever built this place should do mazes or something." I muttered under my breath. I hadn't seen anybody wandering the halls lately and figured they were probably all outside.

"Hey, it's Simon right?" I turned to see a girl, about my age with long brunet hair and sparkling bluish-green eyes.

"Yea," I said trying to remember her.

"I'm Lindsay, but you can call me Linds if you want." She said smiling and holding out her hand. I shook her hand, but was too distracted to really pay any attention to what she was saying.

"Can you help me find someone?" I blurted out turning back to her and smiling, feeling a little rude.

"Yeah, of course; where do you need to go?" she asked returning the grin.

"I can't find the front door." I said feeling kind of stupid. "From there I should be able to find my way."

"Okay, it's this way." She said gesturing for me to follow her.

We walked down the hall and made a right turn through a doorway without any door.

"So, who are you looking for?" She asked looking over at me. "If you don't want to tell me it's fine." She said after a silence.

"No, sorry I just spaced out I guess." I said turning back to her with a grin. "I'm looking for Chloe; she's one of the girls I came with." I said.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lindsay asked blushing as soon as the question passed her lips and looked away.

"No." I said looking down. "Were just good friends." I told her.

She nodded silently but still looked away. We walked in silence for awhile turning into different corridors every so often.

"Oops." She gasped as a paper fluttered to the ground. We reached for it at the same time, but I was able to grab it first. I went to hand it to her before seeing the pictures and pulling it back.

"Don't." She said, but the paper was already unfolded.

On the paper was an intricate drawing of a girl with long brown hair and big green eyes. She was holding out her hands where flame danced on her fingertips.

Lindsay reached out and snatched the paper from my hands, before folding it and putting it back in her pocket.

"Did you draw that?" I asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, it's nothing." She said trying to hide her red face behind a curtain of hair.

"That's so cool." I said reaching into my pocket and pulling out my picture of Chloe, releasing the spirit in the warehouse to its afterlife. It was partially colored.

"Wow, you're an artist?" She asked smiling.

"Amateur, but yeah, I draw." I said smirking.

"Maybe you can show me some of your work sometime." She said walking again.

"And maybe you can show me some of yours." I replied following her down the hall.

"Well here we are." She said looking up and grinning before looking down.

"Hey Linds," I called after her, she was walking away the way we'd come. "Could you help me look for my friends?" I didn't really need her there when I found Chloe, but she looked kind of upset.

"Sure." She said perking up automatically, maybe a bit too much but I ignored it and let her lead me through multiple rooms.

"So where do you think she could be?" She asked after a while of searching.

"I don't know." I admitted frustrated. "We've been sticking toward the front of the house, so I figured she'd be in this area."

"Let's check the living room." She said skipping off down the hall and taking a sharp right. I jogged after her, catching up in the doorway of a large open room. She was standing there in the doorway, a look of pity across her face. She turned away, probably to come and get me, I thought.

The look on her face was as if I'd just told her that my best friend died or something. Her mouth was open as if she were frozen, mid-word.

I didn't understand the expression until I examined the room. Two large couches occupied the far side of the room. There was a coffee table in the middle and an old TV was against the wall closest to us, but that wasn't what Linds was startled by.

"That's the girl from the picture isn't it?" She asked looking off toward the corner of the room I hadn't paid much attention to. It was dark, the only part of the room where the illumination of a lamp or some sort of light didn't reach.

On the edge of that shadow on the far end of the couch was Chloe. She was kneeling there stretching up with one leg on the ground for added height. Her arms were wrapped around some guy's neck as she pulled herself closer to him in a breathless kiss.

Then I caught a look of who that some-guy really was. That was no stranger she was attached to by the lips, it was Derek. My own brother, who I was closer to than anyone in the world, was sitting on that couch making out with the girl I was just about to admit my love to. Ouch.

I felt a soft hand on my arm, but didn't have the will power to shake her off. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.

My eyes were glued to what was happening in front of me. At the sound of Lindsay's voice Derek's head snapped up. His expression was of pure shock, I'm sure mine matched. Chloe didn't notice; she just looked up at him, muttering something and wrapping her arms as far around Derek's torso as she could.

I didn't give Derek time to react; I just spun around leaving Lindsay behind.

I heard her follow me, but didn't say anything. I hated to be rude after she'd been so kind to me, but now wasn't the best time. I'd been ready to tell Chloe I loved her, and that happened.

"Simon, are you alright?" Lindsay asked grabbing my hand to stop my retreat. She looked down at our hands and pulled hers back quickly, wincing as if waiting for me to chew her out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said curtly.

"She meant something." Lindsay said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," I muttered somberly.

"And he does to, but who is he?" She asked, how could someone I barely known read right through me like that.

"He's my brother." I said looking down, this was not the best time for her to be questioning me about Derek, hadn't he known how I felt about Chloe?

"Oh, you two don't… look alike." She said obviously caught off guard.

"We're foster brothers." I explained.

"Ah," She said reminding me of the psychiatrist off some movie I'd seen awhile ago. _Movies,_ I scolded myself internally. _Not the best thing to think about._ Of course the simplest thing like thinking of a movie reminded me of Chloe, being a director wannabe film student.

"Listen, can we not talk about this?" I asked pleadingly.

"Sure." She said moving along. "What ya wanna talk about?"

"I don't know anything about you." I came up with the subject quickly.

"Okay, well… I've lived here for about two years now. Everybody here is like extended family to me, it really helps me cope." She said trying to come up with more to say.

"Cope?" I asked curiously. This wasn't just a distraction though; I was really interested in Lindsay. She seemed cool… an artist, a supernatural, and she was really nice; we could be good friends, or at least for as long as we stayed here. It was always good to have connections though.

"Well my mother died three years ago. She worked with the Edison group and I guess she did something wrong. She was a human, but I guess there are positions there for non-supernaturals too. So anyway, she was killed."

Her mood was downcast now and I felt bad that my inquisition had brought her down.

"I'm sorry." I muttered following her upstairs now.

"Oh, it's fine. Anyway my father was gone; he was a fire demon so he never stuck around, but after awhile I found out about this place and I've been here ever since."

We continued on conversation of lighter topics until we stopped in front of a door. "This is your room right?" She asked looking at the closed door.

"Umm, yeah," I said counting how many doors down the hall we were.

"Well you told me I could see some of your work. You have anything better to do?" She asked resting her hands on her hips.

"Nope, come on in." I said opening the door and waving my arm in a gesture for her to make herself at home.

On a desk in the corner was my notepad and a few pencils that Andrew had grabbed for me on a grocery run.

Lindsay moved over to the desk and began flipping through my work, grinning at the images on the pages. "These are great." She complimented.

"Thanks." I said smiling at the praise.

"What's this from?" She asked me unfolding a piece of paper with a drawing of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Oh, that was the note I left for Chloe and Tori when we got split up on the run.

"I'll be back." She quoted in her best accent.

I smiled and sat on my bed, watching her expression as she looked at each drawing.

"You're very talented." She said plopping down next to me on the mattress.

"Why thank you." I replied smiling.

We were so close, all I had to do was lean in to gently press my lips to hers. When I pulled back after the short kiss she looked shocked, I was shocked too but I didn't let it sink in. I wasn't sure if this was what I really wanted or if it was to subside the pain of Chloe's rejection for the time being, but I did know that for now, it felt good. So I leaned in and kissed her longer this time.

We pulled apart again. "I'd better go." She said her expression mingling between shock and happiness. "I'll see you later, Simon." She said before leaving and closing the door behind her, but not before dropping a folded piece of paper onto my bed.

I un-folded it; It was a picture of a sorcerer. Me? He stood in a relaxed position but his right hand was held out shooting a wave of red power; next to him stood a brown haired girl with fire on her fingertips.

* * *

Was it okay? Well I planed on making this a one shot, but I'd like your opinion. Should I continue or leave it as is?

O and by the way... Lindsay is a real person (My #1 Favorite cuz) just thought I'd tell u that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it

* * *

Things were awkward for awhile; I didn't talk to Derek much besides saying "Pass the ketchup." Or "Have you seen my shoe?" Oh and there was that one time I said "What the heck were you thinking? You knew how I felt, why didn't you tell me you had a thing for Chloe? I probably would have backed off, let you have her but you didn't, so when I went to ask her out, to tell her I love her, I find her making out with you. Think about it Derek." Before slamming a door in his face; I think that might have been the comment that started the silence.

Things were going good with Lindsay, better than I'd expected. I thought I'd made a mistake and that I was using her like painkillers for a broken heart, but we really had a lot in common.

"So, how are things with your brother?" She asked two days after the incident. We were walking around outside, holding hands and just talking about whatever came up.

"Same," I muttered not liking the turn the conversation was taking. It was weird talking to Lindsay about that. After all, she knew I was mad at Derek for taking Chloe, and here we were going steady. I knew it made her feel bad that I was still mad, because she didn't think that if that had happened I would be here with her, and the truth is… I wouldn't.

"What about Chloe?" She asked this more reluctantly.

"I still haven't talked to her." I said giving her hand a quick squeeze.

We walked in silence for awhile before she replied. "You should talk to her." I was a bit shocked. "You two are friends, and I don't want to get in the way of that." She was looking away, anything not to meet my gaze.

"Things are just, a bit awkward." I told her considering my words carefully. "None of this is your fault." I said more sternly. There was nothing Lindsay could have done to make this better or worse, she was just kind of stuck in the middle, an innocent bystander.

"I guess." She mumbled.

"I mean it." I said pulling her lips up to meet mine. It was a short kiss, but most of them had been so far, after that quick jolt into a relationship we were taking it slow.

"What cha want to do?" She asked reaching up for another peck on the lips.

"How about we," I started to say go watch a movie, but stopped mid sentence seeing Chloe trailing a sweaty looking Derek into the woods. "I have to help my brother." I told Lindsay looking back into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked a bit frantically, I'd probably alarmed her.

"He's changing, and I want to be there for him." I told her.

She nodded and reached up to kiss me softly on the cheek before letting go of my hand and heading off toward the house.

I followed where I'd seen Chloe and Derek enter the woods. I walked for about five minutes before seeing the flaw in my plan. How would I find them if they left no trail and I had no clue where they would be?

"Oh well, he can't say I didn't try." I said heading deeper into the woods. I was contemplating turning around and heading back when I heard something. Gagging?

I followed the sounds of the heaving and coughing until I no longer needed that. The smell was horrible; I scrunched up my nose but followed the scent and sounds.

I found myself in a small clearing, surrounded by bushes and thick foliage.

I looked over to see Chloe sitting beside who I assumed to be Derek. His back was arched in an unnatural position and I heard his bones crackling under his skin.

Derek's head swung my way when I took a step forward. It was unrecognizable, a mixture of human and canine but I could still see the pain in his eyes.

Chloe saw him looking my way and turned. She saw me standing there and gave me a quick smile before she turned back to Derek and whispered what I guess were words of comfort to him.

It was then that I saw it; it was in the way she smiled at him and stroked his back while he winced in pain and vomited. It was in the way he looked back to her and it seemed to take away some of the pain and discomfort. They loved each other, and I couldn't be mad at either of them for that.

* * *

Okay so here it is, you asked for more and I'm giving you more. I give my thanks to my cousin Lindsay for both being my character and throwing her fictional fate into my hands, and being a great beta. She didn't read this part yet (that would ruin it) I always appreciate reviews, they keep me writing whenever I can, so review away 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This wouldn't be a fanfic if I owned Darkest Powers would it?

I stayed with Chloe and Derek as the change continued. By the time the change started to reverse, I had no clue how Chloe did it. I could barely stand to watch as my brother morphed into a dog, but she sat there and watched and comforted him, rubbing his shoulder the whole time.

When Derek was almost finished Chloe stood up and headed toward the tree line. She caught my questioning glance and pointed to a pile of clothes under the cover of a bush.

_Well at least I know she hasn't seen him naked._ I thought fighting a laugh.

Derek was definitely human again. I walked over to the pile of cloth and tossed the clothes to him. He laid there panting, covered in sweat, until he found the energy to grab his clothes and pull them on.

"Chloe," He called hoarsely.

I heard the crunch of leaves as she approached and saw the look of relief on Derek's face as he watched her come closer. My brother had fallen head over heels.

"How're you doing?" She murmured taking his hand in her two smaller ones.

"I'm fine," He told her giving her the biggest smile he could muster. Wow, not many people could make Derek smile like that. Scowl, that was easy. Sneer, piece of cake. Smile, now that took an expert.

"Good." She said returning the smile more enthusiastically before leaning down and kissing his sweat plastered forehead and whispering something in his ear.

He nodded giving her a meaningful look before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Chloe stood releasing her hand from his and nodded in the direction of the wood-line gesturing for me to follow.

"Takes a lot out of him huh?" I asked once we were hidden by the forest.

"Yeah, he normally will sleep for a few hours after a partial change." She informed me, looking slightly uncomfortable.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment, both of us looking away.

"I'm sorry," We both said in unison. "Me first," I said looking back up at her. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at either of you," I told her. "It was your decision, and I guess I was just caught by surprise."

"I shouldn't have led you on like that though," She told me looking way passed depressed. "I never meant for it to be like that, it all happened so fast though. I wanted to tell you the right way, I guess I just didn't count on it happening that way."

"Hey," I said pulling up on her chin before dropping my hand quickly. "I'm glad he's got someone. Just take care of him, 'kay?" She nodded weakly before looking away.

"So, you and Lindsay?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded with a sheepish grin. "Another good thing that came out of this,"

"She really likes you," She told me.

"You can tell?"I asked feeling a bit of an ego boost. Was it really obvious?  
Chloe nodded and smiled. "We might have talked," She said wincing at my look of utmost shock at the statement. What did they talk about? I wondered. "Nothing bad," She told me quickly as if she could read my mind. "Just… girl talk."

I nodded absentmindedly, we were walking back to the clearing now. "You really love him," I stated, there wasn't a question to it, I watched the way they acted toward each other and it was simple to see. The way they moved together, and the way at catching a glance from the other they both broke out in smiles.

Chloe nodded but then stopped walking. She looked a bit troubled. "Simon, can I talk to you about something?" She asked me sitting on a fallen log and gesturing for me to sit beside her.

"Sure," I said moving over to the log beside her.

"I told Derek that I loved him," She told me. "And he just ran off." I saw the hurt in her eyes and the set of her mouth told me how unhappy she was. I just hoped she didn't start crying.

"That's Derek for you," I muttered under my breath not meant for her to hear.

"Huh?" Oops guess she heard me.

"That's Derek," I repeated. "I don't think it's that he doesn't feel the same way," I told her. "In fact I'm sure he does. I've known Derek since we were both really young and he's never acted this way before. And I think that's why this is hard for him; he doesn't know how to act. It's like in grade school when the boy pushes the girl down because he likes her." This seemed to make sense to her but she still didn't look much happier. I watched her plaster on a fake smile and head back toward the clearing.

Derek was lying there in a sleeping heap. He was breathing deeply and most of his sweat was gone.

You should go back to Lindsay," Chloe said to me. "I'm here with him and nothing exciting will happen unless you call this," She gestured to Derek sleeping in a ball, "Exciting."

I thought it over and eventually nodded. I felt bad for leaving Lindsay like that, no matter how gracefully she had taken it. "Are you going to need anything else to wear?" I asked noticing that she was wearing only a light t-shirt.

"No, I have my own living, breathing radiator over here," She said smiling before grabbing my shoulders and spinning me around to give me a push in the direction of the house. "Tell Andrew where we are if we miss dinner," She called to me walking back to my brother.

I watched from inside the trees as she curled up next to him, lifted his arm, and placed it overtop of herself. They were perfect for each other.

_Better try and find my way home before dark or I might never get out of here._ I thought to myself heading out into the quickly darkening woods.


End file.
